Undercover
by Fire of Snow
Summary: Robin and the leaders of other teams decide to spy on their enemies. Crossovers with JL, Xmen and Static Shock. RobxStar. Some BBxRae, CyxBee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't.

Here's my song/one shot. Please enjoy! I will have more chapters

**Chapter 1**

**Why Robin?**

The titans were lounging around the common room. Raven was reading her book. The book was called "The Portal to Hell". Starfire was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play 4x4 Evolution on the internet. The game is an off road racing game. Robin was listening to music with headphones so he could drown out Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing.

"I'm in the lead! You can't pass me nor can anyone else online….no you passed me!" cried Cyborg as his red pathfinder van hit a large boulder. **A/N 4x4 Evolution is a real computer game. It's very fun!**

"Wahoo who who who! Wahoo Wahoo! Wha who who who WHO! Go Beast Boy it's your birthday! Uh huh! Oh yeah!" laughed Beast Boy as he ranked 3rd place. Cyborg was still trying to figure out how to get of the very deep ditch. He was 8th place, the last place. Then the game turned off. Then Superman appeared on the screen. Robin turned off his boom box as he took off his headphones.

"Robin, there is something you have to do as a leader of a team," said Superman as J'onn appeared in beside him.

"Yes, I know Static told me all about it last night at midnight," replied Robin firmly and grimly as he looked at Superman.

"Robin what is going on?" asked Starfire with concern in her voice and worry and confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," said Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven in unison as they stared at Robin.

"I'll help you explain it to your team," replied Superman.

"Thanks," said Robin

"Every leader of each team has to go on a mission to spy on Magneto, Slade, Ebon and Lex Luther. You, Batman, Static Cyclops and I are going to go undercover to spy on our bitter enemies. Robin you may not come out of this alive nun of us might but we need information on them, so are you coming with us?" said Superman firmly as he looked at Robin and his team.

"Why only are the leaders going?" asked Raven and Beast Boy in unison

"And won't you guys need back up?" asked Cyborg firmly

"Robin I don't want you to get killed." Said Starfire worriedly as she looked at Robin with scared and worry filling her eyes.

"The leaders are going to spy on their enemies gather information than decide a plan when you are done with your team and if we need back up we'll contact you," replied Superman firmly and seriously.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Raven as she sat back on the couch.

"I'll go, Starfire I won't get killed I promise. I have to go I want to know what Slade is planning," said Robin gently as he hugged Starfire. She hugged him in return.

"When do I leave?" asked Robin quietly as he let Starfire go, but still held her hand in his.

"You'll have today and tomorrow to prepare and say goodbye," said Superman. Then the screen went blank.

"We'll help you pack and don't worry I'll make sure everyone is doing okay and follow my commands," replied Cyborg as he walked with Robin to his room. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy followed. Robin walked over to his closet and grabbed his R-bag. He filled it with his shoes, his uniform and his weapons. He set it on his bed.

"Starfire don't worry I'll keep in contact," said Robin as he walked over to Starfire.

"Robin may we do the hanging out before you go?" asked Starfire as she looked into Robin's masked eyes

"Of course Star," replied Robin as he held her hand in his. They walked up on the roof.

**Band: Journey**

**Song: Ask the Lonely**

**You've been in a toga, watch back chip on your shoulder. Outside I saw a rainbow inside is where the heart grows. Your keeping the peace says, something more to believe in. As we search the end of, think of what your heart remembers!**

"Robin what if I never see you again?" asks Starfire as she looks into Robin's masked eyes as they sat down to watch the sun set

"Star, we'll see each other again I promise you," replied Robin warmly as he took Starfire's hand in his. She leaned on Robin's shoulder.

**Hang on, don't go let go now! You know with every heart beat. With love nothing comes easy. Hang on, ask the lonely. You've got some fascinations with your high expectations with love it gives your obsession. Your heart it has no limits!**

"Robin, I want to tell you something," replied Starfire as she closed her beautiful green eyes on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah Star?" asked Robin as he encouraged her by rubbing her hand in his.

"Robin I love you. I always have," replied Starfire as she looked into Robin masked eyes. Robin turned as red as an apple.

"Star… I err well um… love you too," replied Robin as he slowly leaned over to Starfire's face and kissed her on the lips. Starfire returned the kiss; her kiss seemed like a life time.

**Let down your defensives. Won't belong to the one who cares. As you search the end of, think of what you have remembered! Hang on, do go let go now! You know with every heart beat. With love nothing comes easy. Hang on, ask the lonely. **

**When your feeling lost afar, you just ask the lonely. When you're lost with deep despair, you just ask the lonely! _Long pause... _When your feeling lost afar, you just ask the lonely. When you're lost with deep despair, you just ask the lonely! When your feeling lost afar, you just ask the lonely. When you're lost with deep despair, you just ask the lonely! Ask the lonely. When you're down with deep despair…when your down in deep despair ask the lone, lone lone, lone, lone, lonely! Lone, lone, lone, lonely!... Lonely………………….**

Starfire leaned on his shoulder. She fell asleep. Robin looked at the sun starting to sink below the mountains. Robin gently grabbed Starfire. He let her lay across his lap. He slowly stood up. He picked Starfire up bridal style and took her to his room. He layed Starfire down on his bed. Robin pulled the covers on Starfire. He with in his uniform as he layed down next to Starfire. Starfire was still in her uniform.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 because chapter 2 is coming up soon! I would LOVE reviews please! I'm taking a break from my other story called Destiny. I love rock. Please give me reviews! I would LOVE it a lot!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. I'm redoing chapter 2. Yeah I know it sucked. I'm sorry. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!**

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye**

Robin woke up to Starfire next to him.

"_I will come back! I know I will. The team would fall apart if I didn't. I would miss Starfire the most," _thought Robin as he sat up in his bed. Starfire woke up.

"Robin? When do you have to go?" asked Starfire as she hugged Robin. She cried on his shoulder.

"I have to go at 9:00 am. Don't worry Star, I'll come back. I promise. I love you.," replied Robin sadly as he kissed Starfire on the lips. Starfire kissed him back on the lips. Robin got out of his bed Starfire did too. They exited the room. They walked into the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen arguing over who would make breakfast. Raven was at the counter reading her book. Robin looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am.

"Robin don't worry we'll look after the tower while your gone. Just keep in touch okay?" replied Cyborg as he layed Robin's breakfast in front of him.

"I will," replied Robin as he pulled out the chair of the table. Starfire sat next to him. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. Raven sat next to Starfire. Cyborg sat next to Robin. Then they finished breakfast. Then the time was 8:59am. Robin grabbed his bag that was on the sofa.

"Well I better start heading for Metropolis. That's where the other leaders are all at," replied Robin grimly as he looked at Starfire for a moment.

"See ya, keep in touch," said Raven as she sat on the sofa. She grabbed her book and started reading.

"Ya see ya dude! Don't worry when you come back, Jump city will be villain free!" said Beast Boy as he sat next to Raven.

"Robin please come back. I don't want you to die," said Starfire as she flew over to Robin and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry Starfire I'll come back. I promise I won't die," replied Robin as he slowly let Starfire go.

**Band: Journey**

**Song: Remember Me**

**Remember me…..remember me. Find myself alone in darkness without you. Now I can't take away from what I must do. You know I'd give my life for you more than words can say. I've shown you how to love someone. I know you'll find the way. Say goodbye close your eyes remember me…..Walk away someday we'll face, remember me…. I'm so close somewhere in your heart. You must believe. Remember me…No way can change my mind, I don't have the answers.**

Robin exited the tower with the Titans following him. Starfire looked like she was going to cry.

Robin slowly got on his r-cycle. He put on his helmet. He waved goodbye to the Titans.

"I'll come back. I promise," replied Robin as he sped off on his r-cycle. He was now heading to Metropolis. All of the titans waved goodbye.

**If you could see threw my eyes you'd let go of your feels. And though I have to leave you now with a bond of each other. I'll miss you much. You'll call my name I am with you forever! Say goodbye, close your eyes. Remember me… walk away someday we'll face. Remember me. Winds have changed, we can't explain. Remember me. I'm so close somewhere in your heart. You must believe….Remember….. Me…………………………………………………………………………………..**

The titans walked back inside. Starfire felt like she would never be the same if Robin didn't come back.

"Star, Robin will come back. He always does," sighed Raven as she grabbed her book from the sofa. Starfire didn't answer she just retreated to her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned on the game station.

"You can't pass me!" said Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"You wanna bet Cy?" laughed Beast Boy as he passed Cyborg.

"No you passed me!" cried Cyborg angrily.

"They seem to forget Robin too easily," said Starfire to her self as she sat on her bed. She grabbed a picture of the Titans. She traced Robin's face line with her finger.

**You'd know I'd give my life for you more than words can say. I've shown how to love someone. I know you'll find the way. Say good bye, close your eyes. Remember Me. Walk away someday we'll face. Be there too to watch over you remember me…..Feel I'm gone we'll have this bond. Remember me. Don't you think of this as the end. I'll come in threw your dreams. Remember me. Close your eyes….. Say goodbye…Remember me….Say you will, say you will, say you will….close your eyes…..Remember me…. Say you will, say you will, say you will, say goodbye…. Remember me.**

Starfire cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't want to eat. She would eat in the morning she had thought that night. It started to rain outside. The next morning, Starfire walked in the kitchen / common room. Starfire wasn't her happy self.

"Dude Star, your acting like Robin just died! He'll come back." Said Beast Boy as he rummaged threw the fridge looking for left over tofu.

"You are right friend. I should stop the worrying. Robin will come back," replied Starfire cheering up a little bit.

I hope you like chapter 2. I decided to redo it. I'm sorry about before. Please review! Chapter 3 will come soon. Robin might live. You'll find out if he does in chapter 3.

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy and Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Kimster, I rewritten chapter 2 so it wouldn't sound so retarded at all. It now makes way better sense. Sorry about before.

**Chapter 3**

**Where Are You? **

Soon a week went by. Still Robin wasn't back and he hasn't checked in. Starfire was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She was wondering why Robin hadn't checked in.

"Do you think Robin is dead?" asked Beast Boy as he rummaged threw the fridge.

"B not so loud, Starfire can hear you!" replied Cyborg as he pulled his ham from the oven.

"I know, but she has to face the truth sooner or later," replied Beast Boy as he set his tofu on the counter.

"Beast Boy, I know how you feel but Starfire deeply loves Robin. It's not her fault," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice as she bit into an orange.

"Yeah, were all stressed by Robin taking to long, not checking in and making Starfire deeply depressed," replied Cyborg as he gulped down his ham.

"Sides he might be to busy to talk to us," replied Raven as she finished her orange and grabbed her book and sat down next to the counter and read her book.

"Still how busy can Robin be not to talk with his team anyway?" answered Beast Boy as he gulped down his tofu.

"You never know B. Dude Robin's probably obsessing over Slade again like he usually does," replied Cyborg as he took everyone's empty plates and started washing them over the sink. Starfire overheard their conversation.

"_They are probably right. Robin is probably to busy with Slade. I just hope he is alright and not dead………," _thought Starfire sadly as she looked at a picture of Robin on the wall.

"How are you?" asked Raven as she walked in and sat on the sofa with her book. She closed her book and looked at depressed Starfire.

"Friend Raven I am fine. Why do you ask?" asked Starfire as she faked a smile.

"Because you've been depressed ever since Robin left to go on this leader's mission. Sometimes the team wonders if you're going to be alright because sometimes you don't eat and when you do eat you lock your self in your room," replied Raven as she looked at Starfire.

"Starfire look, Robin isn't dead. I can feel his presence. He's only stressed at the moment. I'm a psychic remember? I can read minds and predict the future. Robin will be fine. Trust me," said Raven as she took out her book and began reading.

"Yes Raven I suppose you're right…" replied Starfire as she got up off the sofa and walked out of the common room. She walked into the kitchen she grabbed a can of mustard and drank it down. Then she walked into her room. Soon outside it began to thunder and lightning. Then the power went out.

"_I wish Robin were here…" _thought Starfire sadly as she pulled the covers over her head. She grabbed a picture of the titans sitting on the sofa just hanging out. Starfire hugged the picture of the titans to her chest. She cried for an hour. She cried herself to sleep.

Then Robin's face appeared on the screen in the common room. He looked stressed. Raven jumped off the sofa. She closed her book and dropped it on the sofa.

"Hey Robin!" cried Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey Raven. Where are the others? I thought I would check in and say hi," replied Robin.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire get in here quick! Emergency!" replied Raven as she took out her communicator. Moments later the titans were filing in.

"ROBIN!" cried Starfire happily as she flew up to the screen. Robin smiled too.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been checking in about a week. Starfire it's so great to see you again!" said Robin warmly to Starfire.

"Why haven't you've been checking in dude?" asked Beast Boy as he stood next to Raven.

"I've been busy on a lead on Slade. Slade is near Steel City. I just need to find him and he'll pay for his crimes," replied Robin firmly.

"Okay you've found Slade and you know his plans so can you come back so we send him to jail?" asked Cyborg firmly.

"I still have to help Cyclops, Batman, Superman and Static find their enemies and put a stop to them. I won't be back for a couple weeks maybe a month," replied Robin firmly as he looked something beside him.

"But Robin..." started Starfire

"I'm sorry I have to go now. Everyone else is expecting me to help them track Magneto and Ebon. We got plenty of information from Lex Luther and Slade," replied Robin sadly.

"Wait! Let us help!" cried Beast Boy as he tensed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I can let you come along. We're spying and if we have to many people with us we would get caught by our enemies," replied Robin firmly.

"I'm very sorry but I have to help," replied Robin firmly. His eyes softened when they met Starfire's.

"Robin I love you. Just be careful alright?" asked Starfire with honest concern and love in her voice

"I will Starfire. I promise. I err well… love you too," replied Robin warmly. Then the screen went blank.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I rewritten chapter 2 so it would make better since. My other story Destiny will be updated soon. Please review. I LOVE reviews very much.

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Chapter 4**

**Home Sweet Home**

Soon two days later after Robin talked to the Titans. Starfire was playing volley ball on the roof with the Titans. Raven was on Starfire's team. Beast Boy was on Cyborg's team. The titans didn't have a referee. Raven at that moment used her powers to serve the ball towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and hit the ball hard towards Starfire. Starfire bumped the ball towards Cyborg. The ball was too close to him he stepped out of the way to let Beast Boy hit the ball. Beast Boy used his human form. He hit the ball with his hands towards Starfire. Starfire flew up in the air and used her hands to bump the ball. She hit the ball hard. Beast Boy hit the ball back towards Raven. Raven used her powers to hit the ball towards Cyborg. Raven hit the ball rather too hard. Cyborg couldn't hit back because it was too fast. He caught the ball and skidded back a few feet.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"Trouble!" said Cyborg as soon as he caught his breath. The titans ran into the common room to see what the trouble was.

"Cinderblock, he's breaking into a bank vault. Titans move out!" commanded Cyborg as he took the lead. As soon as the Titans got there, the Titans saw Robin. He was there before the titans. He shot his Electric disk at Cinderblock.

"ROBIN!" cried Starfire as she flew over to him and hugged him before he had a chance to see who it was. Robin returned her hug. While they were hugging, Cyborg took the liberty of shooting his sonic cannon at Cinderblock. Cinderblock smacked Cyborg out of the way. Raven used her powers to pick up Cinderblock and through him against the wall. Cinderblock picked up a metal poll and smacked Raven before she could defend herself. Beast Boy ran underneath her and caught her. Beast Boy blushed while he helped Raven stand. Then Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and rammed Cinderblock. Cinderblock body rammed Beast Boy and knocked him into the ground. Starfire let go of Robin and flew towards Cinderblock. She fired 6 star bolts at Cinderblock.

"You will not ruin this day for us!" cried Starfire as she used her eye beam to hit Cinderblock on the chest. Cinderblock grabbed Starfire. Starfire kicked him. He didn't let go. Cinderblock grabbed another pole similar to the one that hit Raven. He smacked Starfire upside her head. Starfire fell towards the ground. Robin saw Starfire fell. He ran. He caught her. Starfire opened her eyes halfway. Robin held Starfire securely in his arms.

"Dude! Cinderblock is stronger than before." Commented Beast Boy as he and the other Titans got ready to launch an attack.

"It's Slade, he upgraded Cinderblock. Now he is stronger than before," replied Robin firmly as he gently allowed Starfire to stand. They both blushed.

"He needs to chill," said Cyborg who was looking at Robin expectantly. Robin nodded than both Cyborg and Robin ran at Cinderblock. Robin threw an ice disk, which turned Cinderblock into an ice block. Then Cyborg grabbed a light pole and wrapped it around Cinderblock.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" cried Raven as she lifted Cinderblock and helped the other titans turn Cinderblock in to the police.

…………………………**Later……………………………**

"I thought you needed to stay in Metropolis to research Magneto and Ebon for a week," said Cyborg as he sat on the sofa next to Robin. Starfire was next to Robin. Raven was next to Starfire. Beast Boy was next to Raven.

"I was, but we found Ebon stealing bang baby gases. So we stopped him and brought him to jail before he could sniff the gas and become even more powerful. We lost Magneto's trail so Batman and Superman had agreed to let me come home because they had enough leaders to help them track down Magneto," replied Robin as he looked at the team then to Starfire.

"Robin, I'm glad you are not going to leave m-us," said Starfire with love in her voice. Starfire blushed.

"I'm glad Starfire too," replied Robin as he looked at Starfire.

"I'm glad your back. Beast Boy and Cyborg would have killed each other," said Raven as she exited the room with her book.

"Raven, you mean that in a good way right?" asked Beast Boy worriedly as he followed her out of the room.

"Maybe B," teased Cyborg as he walked out of the room and headed into his room.

"Robin will you have to go away again?" asked Starfire softly as she looked at the floor

"No Starfire, I'm not going to leave the team I promise," replied Robin as he grabbed Starfire's hand gently in his. Starfire leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. They watched the stars threw the common room windows.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed my story. I will update my other story called "Destiny" soon. But I will be busy. I wish summer vacation would last longer! Please could someone review my story? I would really appreciate it a lot!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


End file.
